You're my everything
by theluckysunshine
Summary: A sweet high school love story between two ordinary students. HitsugayaxKarin!
1. You must stay alright

I don't own bleach!

Hitsugaya T. x Karin K. !

755 words !

Hmmm, i want to write something new out of hitsugaya, so yeah they are normal high school students in the best class.

Both of them are quite OOC :X

Sorry for grammar errors and lousy vocabulary :|

This is my first Fanfic, read and review please ! Thanks a lot !

Enjoy !

Chapter 1 : You must stay alright.

**School Notice board : Arrangement for school outings, class A will be with Class E ... ~~ ( list continues on )**

" Che- We will be with the thinking-that-they-are-the-smartest-and-proud-students this year during the outing? " A student from Class E groaned.

(Class A had always not been on good terms with class E , as Class E thinks that Class A are acting to be very proud people just because they are good in studies.)

" Oi Toushirou, we will be with Class E this year ! " Karin said as a glimpse of excitemement appeared on her face.

" Hmm, i don't think it's a good thing, Karin. " Hitsugaya mumbled his words.

" What did you say? "

" Oh nothing much. " Hitsugaya said as he walked away, he knew Karin wanted to get along well with Class E, and never knew the negative things Class E had said of the Class A. And of course, Karin never knows that Class E didn't like her in... ANYWAY.

**NEXT DAY ( DAY OF OUTING ) **

" Ah Toushirou ! See! A good weather ! Pefect for a nice outing ! " Karin said as she let out a big attracting smile.

" Ah, yea. " Toushirou said as his eyes glued on to Karin's big grin.

" Uh, is anything on my face? "

" Oh no, nothing. " Toushirou said as he turned his face away with embarrassment.

" Classes ! The bbq will start now ! I need some students to help me find some logs back ! "

" We will be doing the old way of starting a fire ! We need logs and some tree branches ! "

" Ahh! So hot, and so many mosquitoes ! Teacher, can you be faster? " The girls moaned as they started using a fan to fan themselves.

" Teacher ! Leave the finding of tree branches and logs to me ! " Karin shouted with energy.

" uh.. ? " Karin felt a hand resting on her shoulder.

" Karin, you should leave this kind of jobs to the guys, and stay under the shade. " Toushirou said with a stern face.

" What's with your face, Toushirou ? And what do you mean by leave this kind of jobs to the guys? Are you looking down on me? "

" No, of course no- "

" That's good, i'm off then ! Wait here for me ! "

" Oi Karin !! "

" What's with your face , Toushirou? "

_`` What's with my face?! Of course i want her to rest and not do all the jobs !! This stupid girl. `` _

Hitsugaya said as he let out a big sigh.

Karin picked up logs as she heard a low voice calling out to her name.

" Toushirou? " Karin turned around and realised it's not Toushirou and it was one of the guy from Class E.

" Karin Kurosaki huh? "

" Yeah...? "

" Oh, we were just trying to find someone to play a soccer game, would you mind playing with us? "

" Oh sure, but..... "

" But...? You don't feel like playing a game with us just because we aren't as smart as you are? "

" Definitely not ! Just that i have to help find logs fo- "

Karin said halfway as the mysterious guy pulled Karin towards the forest.

" Oi, where are we heading to? "

( BACK WHERE THE OTHER STUDENTS ARE )

" Ermmm... Are you karin kurosaki's friend? " A strange girl stood up to Hitsugaya while eating up her words.

" Why?.. " Hitsugaya said with a strict voice, he's not close with other girls after all.

" ERM! I need to tell you something.... I heard some guys from Class E just n-"

" Class E? Che- I don't need to know anything from these guys. " Hitsugaya said as his face turned to be a little annoyed.

" But... they said they will do something bad to karin kurosaki!! " The girl said as her talking speed increased.

" Karin?! What did they do to her?! " Hitsugaya stood up and shook the girl.

" huh... sorry i didn't hear finish the sentence as i was really afraid... I only know they will be bringing her into the forest... "

" What?! "

`` Karin... `` Toushirou spoke as he clenched both of his fists hard.

x-------x----------x------------x-------------------x--------------

END OF CHAPT ! HMMM SORRY THE GIRL TALKING TO HITSUGAYA'S PART WASN'T REALLY CLEAR ? :/

Hope you all enjoyed this :D


	2. Just a good friend?

I don't own bleach !

Sorry for bad grammar and lousy vocab :|

Read and review please ! Thanks!.

Chapter 2 : Just a good friend?

" Karin ? Karin! " Hitsugaya shouted as he walked into the forest.

" Gee, just where did that girl go to ? " Hitsugaya said as he shoved his white hair aside.

x-------------------------x------------------------x-----------------------x---------------------------x------------------------

" Oi ! " Karin shouted to the mysterious guy.

" Ouch! " Karin let out a big groan as the guy threw her down on the hard ground.

" I thought we are playing soccer? "

" Ha. Are you acting blur or what? Isn't it obvious that we don't like you at all? "

" W...hat? "

" The last soccer game, our class defeated your class, yet you were awarded the best soccer player? Ha. Obviously the teacher was bias towards Class A and, YOU ! "

" No..! The award was awarded based on the numbe- "

Karin felt a hand covered over her her mouth then she fainted.

" Karin? Karin!! " Toushirou continued to find Karin as he gets more tensed up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What just happened? " Karin woke up as she knocked slightly on her forehead.

" Karin? Karin, karin ! " Karin heard a faint voice shouting her name.

" Toushirou? Is it you, Toushirou? "

" I am here !!! Toushirou!! " Karin shouted with all her strength.

" Karin ! I can hear you ! Where are you?! "

" I'm here ! Down here !! "

Toushirou walked around and looked down, and found Karin down in a hole.

" There you are ! What a troublesome girl , sigh. You wait here, i go and find something to pull you up.

Hitsugaya found a long tree branch and tried to pull Karin up when the branch snapped.

" O---uchh! " Toushirou let a great groan.

" Ah! Toushirou?! You fell in here too?! "

" Yeah! While trying to help you, Che- " Toushirou said with a annoyed voice.

" Sorry.... " Karin said as she felt her arm being lifted up.

" You are bleeding. " Toushirou said as he looked at her hurt arm with worried eyes.

" oh? I might hurt myself when the guy threw me on the ground. It's nothing much. " Karin said as she pulled toushirou's hands away from her arm in awkwardness.

" He threw you on the ground?! Who does he think he is ?! And what nothing much?! You're bleeding so much and you say this? Stop acting to be so strong. "

" I'm not ! " Karin said, as toushirou tear off part of his clothes to bandage around karin's arm.

" Thanks, Toushirou. "

" You don't really have to thank m-"

" Yeah you're right ! I mean we're like good friends, or even best friends, so we don't need to be so formal with each other yeah? " Karin said as she knocked her fists on Hitsugaya's chest.

`` " Goodfriends, or even bestfriends?! " Am i just a friend to you? Stupid Karin.

" Toushirou? "

" .... "

x--------x-----------x---------------x-----------------x---------------x--------------------x-------------

R&R , thanks alot !

Hope you all like this story :D


	3. You're not anybody

I don't own Bleach ! D:

Quite out of character, sorry D:

Sorry for bad grammar and vocab :|

Read and review please ! Thanks ! :D

**Chapter 3 : You are not anybody.**

x-x-x-x-x-

" So how? How are we suppose to get out ? "

" I don't know, perhaps we will just stay here forever. I don't mind staying here forever, ..... as long as, i'm with you. "

" what?! You don't mind?! You must be mad, Toushirou. "

" Karin... say, do you mind staying here with me, even if it's forever? " Toushirou said abruptly, with a stern voice.

" What? You're my good fri- "

" Goodfriend again? I know to you , anybody's your goodfriend. "

" You're not anybody... You are Hitsugaya Toushirou. "

Hitsugaya turned his head up as he heard that sentence, he couldn't calm himself down after hearing the sentence he had always wanted to hear it. He wanted to know that he's that special one in her heart. He grabbed Karin's hand tightly, and gazed at her.

" Toushirou ?? Wha-t's wrong? " Karin said as hitsugaya's eyes are still fixed at hers.

" Karin, actually i have always like-"

" HELLO? ANYBODY DOWN THERE? " Someone shouted from above.

" YES ! WE ARE DOWN HERE !! "

" Toushirou! Someone's going to pull us up! "

" Oh. "

_`` WHAT'S WRONG?! JUST WHEN I MUSTERED MY COURAGE AND YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO SPOIL IT !!!!!!_

**( BACK AT THE PLACE WHERE EVERYONE'S AT ) **

" Hey, is that Karin Kurosaki? I thought you tied her up at the forest? "

" Yes i did ! How did s-"

" Hey you ! Are you the one who tied her up at the forest? " Toushirou said with a fierce look while pointing at Karin.

" Ye-ssss.. wh-h-h-y. ? Don... think i-am af....rai ...d of you... " The guy said with a trembling voice.

" Stop it.... you can't win Toushirou! " The rest of the guy's friends whispered around.

" It's okay Toushirou. Hey you ! I just want to complete my sentence before, the best soccer player award is awarded based on the number of goals each player scores. I just want you to know that the teacher's not b- "

" OKOKOK! I GET IT ! I'M SORRY ! " The guy ran away in terror.

" Sigh. Are you just so frightening? " Karin looked at Toushirou, not knowing whether to be laugh or not.

Toushirou looked annoyed with his arms folded.

" Oh Toushirou, what's the thing that you wanted to say to me earlier? "

" Oh.. nothing much.. " Toushirou looked away in disappointment and walked away.

" Wait Toushirou!! What do you want to say? Just tell me!! "

" I said nothing !! "

" Just tell me !!! "

Baka Karin! Do you really really don't know how i feel towards you?!

" Sigh.... "

x------------x------------x---------------------x-----------------------------x------------------------

END OF CHAPTER, R&R PLEASEEEE !

THANKS ! :D


	4. I'm one of the stupid person

I don't own Bleach !

Hope y'all will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this :D

I initially published my chapter 4, but deleted it again because after reading it many times, I felt like the story doesn't flow. Sorry to those who read the _"chapter 4 "_ already! Sorry

Chapter 4 : I'm one of the stupid person..

--

" Toushirou! Goodmorning ! " Karin said as he knocked her fists on toushirou's chest.

_" Really... When does she need to stop treating me as one of her ``brother`` ? "_ Toushirou said his icy blue eyes diverted away from Karin's.

" Gee, aren't you going to say goodmorning back to me? "

" Oh. Goodmorning. "

" By the way Toushirou... "

" Yeah? "

" Thanks for yesterday, and sorry... "

" Che- I accept that thankyou, but that sorry's not needed. "

" But... "

" No but, lesson's starting soon. " Toushirou said as he walked away.

Karin smiled at Toushirou, she knows that he always cared alot for everyone just that he never show it out.

" Oh ! " Karin caught up with Toushirou carrying that big smile on her face.

--

" Oh Toushirou! I remembered I left my books in the locker, I'll catch up with you later ! You go to class first okay ! "

" Oh… "

" _Oh… " ?! What's wrong with you Hitsugaya Toushirou?!, Listening to Karin more and more, and accepting whatever she says all the time.. _Toushirou let out a big sigh.

--

" Kurosaki Karin, come with me to the principal office. " The principal leaded karin to the office.

" Huh ?. .. ? "

" Dad ?! What are you doing here in my school ?!?! "

" Karin… actually, I don't know how to break the news to you, so I can only tell you this through your principal. "

" W-hat? "

" It's actually like this, your dad has plan to send you to a new high school in America, but do not worry, you still have a few days for you to finish up whatever things you have here in this school. "

" What?! I'm doing fine here in this school, Dad ! What's wrong? "

" You listen to me, Karin. Dad's been asked to work at America for 3years, and you will be graduating from High school another 3years too, so I've decided to bring you along with me. "

" That's your problem ! I'm definitely not leaving here ! " Karin said as she rushed out of the office.

" Karin !! "

" It's okay, give your child some time, she'll understand. "

--

" Karin ? " Toushirou was being knocked over by Karin.

" Oi Karin , are you okay ? "

" I'm okay, what are you doing here anyway ? "

" I didn't see you after waiting in the class for so long, so I thought I will come here.. to look for you. " Toushirou said as he looked down on the floor with embarrasement.

" And why are you rush- "

" Karin ? " Toushirou scanned around the corridor of the school and couldn't find Karin.

_Where did she gone to ?! When must she stop making me worried so much for her…._

--

"_so I've decided to bring you along with me ….. " _ Karin did not know what to do, leave everything here in Japan and go to America with her Dad ? What's the thing that's stopping her from leaving here… **Toushirou ?**

_Toushirou?! How is it possible?! _Scenes of her and Toushirou started appearing in her mind, and it kept playing in her brain like a tape.

_Why, why it seems like I can't leave everything here, and Toushirou here…._

Karin realized her feelings towards Toushirou all the while, she's not treating him as her goodfriend, not her bestfriend, not her brother, but _someone that she wants to spend her lifetime with._

" Oi Karin, what're you doing here ? Class has started already. "

" Toushirou, do you know sometimes people are just so stupid, so stupid. They only realise important things when they are going to lose them. _I'm one of the stupid person._

" What ? "

" Oh nothing, by the way Toushirou… do you know that it's 1year and 24days since our friendship started ! I thought it will be good if we can spend one day together to celebrate this ! "

" 1year and 24 days?! You actually counted the days?! " Toushirou exclaimed but was happy at the same time that Karn actually initiated such things.

" What… So do you want to go ? It's okay if you doesn't w- "

" I'm okay with it. " Toushirou cut in.

" Oh, that's good ! Then I'll make it this Saturday! Let's go back to class already. "

_Karin knew she only had a few days left with Toushirou, but she will make that last day a memorable one._

--

**END OF CHAPT , WILL KARIN LEAVE FOR AMERICA? ):**

**Hope you all enjoyed this(:**


	5. This is our place

I don't own bleach !

**Chapter 5 : This is our place.**

Enjoy ! Read and review ! Thanks.

--

" Dad ! Are you sure girls nowadays dress this way? It's too weird ! "

Karin growled as he realised his Dad picked out a white floral dress and a handbag, with heels(!) for her.

" Of course it's not weird, i'm mesmerized by your mother that time, when she wore something like this.... "

" What?! _That time_, how long ago?! _Really...._ "

" If it's not because i want to make this last day a special day, i wouldn't go to so much trouble. "

" Ok! We're all done ! "

Karin sure looks like a different person, a gentle one.

--

" Erm, Toushirou, did you wait long ? "

" No- A...re you k-a-rin?! "

" Yeah ,you this baka. "

" Oh... " Toushirou couldn't believe the usual loud and energetic girl could turn to be such a gentle-looking one, but of course he doesn't mind at all.

" Let's go then ! " Karin said as she walked wobbly with her new high heels.

_" Really ! This is pissing me off ! "_ Karin whispered under her mouth.

Toushirou laughed a little and walked away.

" Oi Toushirou! Do you know where we are go- "

Just when Karin's catching up with Toushirou, a guy wearing a helmet ran past her and stole her handbag.

" Oi !! "

Toushirou didn't say a word and ran behind the stealer.

_" You think i'm really a gentle girl wearing heels and carrying a handbag?!?! I'll prove you wrong !_

" Karin threw away her high heels on the floor and caught up with Toushirou.

" W-hat?! You're running with this dress!? "

" Of course ! I can't let you do the job ! "

They both ran really fast that they actually went infront of the stealer.

" WHAT?! YOU TWO MUST BE CRAZY ! "

" So now, hand over the handbag please. " Toushirou said with a nice voice, but.. definitely not with a nice face.

" I...'ve got a knife ! " The theif had the handbag on the left hand and the knife on his right.

" Oi Karin, when i count to three, you'll take the handbag and i will try to stop him. Ok? "

" What?! I'll not let you do such a dangero-"

" No more talking, just do what i say. "

" One, two... threee ! "

Karin ran forward while Toushirou held onto the theif's right hand.

" Ha ! Got it ! "

The theif ran away with horror, as Karin tried to run after him, but was stopped by Toushirou.

" Toushirou... your.. hand? " Karin said as she pointed to Toushirou's hand.

" It's nothing. " He said as he placed his hands behind.

" Let's g- "

" What nothing?! The other time you told me not to act strong, and now you're the one doing it ! Now, let's go bandage your hand."

--

" Oi Toushirou, thankyou. "

" Uh nothing, we're fair now. " Toushirou said as

he pointed to his ugly bandaged hand.

" Ha-ha, sorry. I tried my best already.. " Karin said as she scratched her head slightly.

" Oi Toushirou... you know i will be away for a few days. "

" Going away?! Where are you going? "

" I'm going to America for a few days for vacation, my Dad thought it had been ages since we did that, so yeah. But don't worry, _i'll be back_. "

" Oh. "

They both looked at the beautiful sunset, and didn't say another word.

" Toushirou, you must take care of yourselves when i'm away, and... just go find yoursef a girlfriend to take care of you! H-a-h-a. "

" What?! Are you cra- " Toushirou stopped as he realised Karin's crying.

" Oi.. Karin, what's wrong..? "

" H-a-ha? Why are these teardrops dropping down. " Karin said as she wiped away her tears.

She stood her and turned around, " Toushirou, i'll meet you here when i'm back. Remember, here_, this is our place_. "

" Our place? "

" Yeah ! Ok, i have to go already ! " Karin said as she ran away.

" Oi karin?! "

_Her tears just couldn't stop , and they just ran _

_down uncontrollably. She just didn't know…when can she see him again. Or she's going to lose him _**forever.**

**--**

**END OF CHAPTER ! ):**

**R&R, THANKS !**


	6. You need someone to wipe your tears

**Chapter 6 : You need someone to wipe your tears.**

Last chapt for this fanfic ! :D

I'll write one more hitsuxkarin soon! (:

Read and review please ! Thanks!

--

"Dad, we're leaving here right.."

"What's wrong, Karin ?"

"Nothing much, afterall we have many memories here."

"Have you told your friends about it ? Especially that, what's his name again… Oh Toushirou!"

"Toushirou?! Why… _Especially?"_ Karin asked as she pouted sightly.

"You think I'm really a blur Dad? I see him with you often, are you..dating with him?"

"Just shut up." Karin mumbled as she folded her arms.

"I know what I'm doing. _I know he won't let me go if I told him the truth."_

--

"Toushirou, are you bored today? Without Karin? I can accompany you if you want !"

"Just leave me alone, _Karin will be back soon."_

"What..? You mean you don't know anyt-"

"_Oi,keep quiet, you don't remember the promise we made with Karin?!"_

"What promise? And what do you mean that I don't know?!" Toushirou frowned.

"I guess we can't lie to you anymore. Here, Karin actually wrote this letter for you but threw it away again. You better thank us for picking up this letter for you."

"What?!" Toushirou growled as he snatched over the crushed paper.

_Toushirou,i guess I need to tell you everything now. I'm leaving for America for 3years, and I won't be coming back in between. I'm sorry I lied to you, but if I told you the truth earlier, I know you would stop me. Don't bother to come look for me, because by the time you read this letter, I'm on the plane already. Takecare of yourself when I'm away, try to change your temper a little ! And lastly, I love you._

_With love, Karin._

"Stupid Karin! You really think I can wait so long?!" Toushirou held on tight to the paper and ran out of the classroom.

--

Karin's waiting at the airport, grabbing tight to her bag. She's looking behind every minute, to check... _if he'll come._

"You really want him to come right?"

"I'm not waiting for anybody-"

"Don't try to lie to me, I'm your dad."

"He won't come."

"You're so sure?"

"…."

"_What are you thinking? Actually you're expecting Toushirou to come right?! Argh, I need to get this thought out of mind. It's over."_

Deep in her heart, she's expecting for something, a hope.

"Passengers, that are taking the flight to America, the plane's flying soon, please get ready."

"Are you ready?"

"What? Of..course I'm."

"Are you ready to leave everything down here?"

_Can I leave down Toushirou?_

"Dad,I'll go to the toilet for awhile."

"Be fast, the plane is taking off soon, it's bad if we miss the flight."

--

" _What's wrong with you?!" _Karin grumbled to herself as she wiped away her tears.

_She slided down onto the ground,she couldn't believe that she's leaving here for so long,will Toushirou still remember her when she's back? She don't know, she don't know anything._

"What's wrong with you,huh?! Trying to act strong again when I'm away?!" She heard the same usual old grumbling voice..

She turned her head back, "To..u..shi-ro.u?!!"

She knew she won't be able to leave in this way, and tried to fake a smile.

"Oh Toushirou, what're you doing here? I'm leaving soon,are you really missing me so much? H-a-h-a, I'll be back, really soo-"

"Stop lying to me, I have enough."

"What are you talking about? I'm really leav-"

"What's this about?" Toushirou placed the crushed letter infront of Karin's eyes.

"What's with the you're leaving for 3years?"

"What's with the I have to takecare of myself when you're away?!"

"And what's with the…_I love you?"_

"Nothing. I don't mean those things anymore, that's why it's found in the bin."

"Do you really mean that way?"

"Y-e..s" Karin tried to reply, but tears kept flowing down, _non-stop._

She felt Toushirou's warm hands landing on her cheek, _"Karin,you need someone to wipe your tears."_

"What..are you doing?!" She tried to push him away, but found herself landing into his arms.

_She grabbed Toushirou hard, she doesn't want to let go anymore, and forever._

--

"Good one,Toushirou!" Karin's dad started chuckling at both of them.

"Da..d.. what are you doing here?!" Karin's cheek started blushing red.

"Finally, both of you got together,it's a happy ending isn't it? Haha!"

"What do you mean by … finally?"

"I knew both of you were in love in each other, if I hadn't use this chance, both of you, with such stubborn characters, won't get together forever."

"Dad!! You mean all this is a lie? We aren't going to America?!"

"Bingo!"

"You're really childish. And you actually asked the principal to play in your-own-happy-drama too?! You must be crazy."

"_Really…" _Toushirou sighed, but it's not hard to notice a slight smile on his face.

--

Both of them went to _their place _again, this time with a happy feeling. They looked at the sunset together, but in their mind, it's just filled with thoughts of each other.

"Oi Toushirou, it's pretty isn't it?" Karin said as she pointed to the pretty sunset.

"Yea.."

"Oi Toushirou, what's inside there?" Karin pointed to, _his heart._

"_Everything…ab-out..you.." _

"What? Say it again, I can't hear you !" Karin asked, trying to tease him.

"Really… EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, YES YOU KARIN KUROSAKI!!" Toushirou walked up and shouted towards the sea.

"Thank you.. Toushirou." Karin walked up behind him and held his hands.

"_Thankyou."_

_Their love has just set on a journey, and this journey would not end, forever and ever._

--

**END OF THIS SERIES ! :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED COMMENTS! ):**

**I'll work on another hitsuxkarin fanfic sooon!**

**And I'm now on KyokoxTsuna!**


End file.
